Give Me Tonight
by Yume Musume
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Break Away. Aunque estaba dispuesto a que el otro aún diera algo a esa relación, no estaba seguro de si podría con su propia apatía; Kyle se aferró a Stan con todas sus fuerzas, justo como la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos. / Style / ShonenAi/Slash /


**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r :_ _ **S**_ _outh_ _ **P**_ _ark_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad de **T** rey **P** arker, **M** att **S** tone & **C** omedy **C** entral.

* * *

 **100** **T** _h_ e _m_ e **F** a _n f_ i _c t_ i o _n_ **C** _h_ a _l l_ e _n_ g e:

 **B**. _r ._ e . a . _k ._ **A .** _w_ . a . _y ._

Y verdaderamente lo adoraba: Por meses trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que el cariño que sentía por el pelirrojo era meramente filial, pero al final no pudo luchar más y terminó por vomitar sus emociones sobre su judío amigo, figurativa y literalmente. La verborrea tomó por sorpresa a Kyle, que sólo atinó a balbucear un poco y justo cuando Stan creyó todo perdido y dio media vuelta para partir, Broflovsky lo giró hacia él y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

Entre ambos, todo era muy natural, pero sabían que más que sus propias emociones, existían obstáculos mayores, como la ahora suegra de Marsh. El chico del pompón rojo decidió que lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma. Por más que quisieran actuar como adultos, aún no habían cumplido siquiera los dieciocho años; su joven novio estuvo de acuerdo, en especial sabiendo cómo reaccionaría su familia. Así, su primer año de relación era como una fuerte amistad, que todos sabían que ya tenían desde el preescolar, y el único que se atrevía a hacerles burla era su gordo amigo pero, _¡hey!_ Él siempre había hecho burla de todo, nadie lo tomaba en serio, aunque sabían perfectamente lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser.

Su relación evolucionó de tal manera que no pudieron ocultarlo más. Los sentimientos de ambos habían crecido en demasía y, tras haber pasado la fase de enamoramiento, anhelaban aún pasar su tiempo al lado del otro. Sí, era verdad que cada uno tenía su vida, pero no querían imaginar cómo sería si el otro faltara. ¿Cuál era su solución? Claro, mudarse juntos, ir a la misma universidad, alejarse de todos los que quisieran impedirlo. Claro que al inicio no estaba del todo seguro el pelirrojo, pero conocía a Stan, era obsesivo, obstinado, no aceptaría un no como respuesta, siempre buscando lo _mejor_ según su entendimiento. No podía decirle que no, ésa era su debilidad. Estaba seguro de que Sheila pondría el grito en el cielo, pero era lo óptimo, según veía.

El primer paso era decirle a sus padres, confesar su relación. Randy era un dramático, pero desde que formaba parte de la comunidad políticamente correcta, había calmado un poco sus reacciones y su madre siempre había sido muy tolerante, así que lo tomaron bien, contaba con ello, pero si acaso los Broflovsky fueran una tercera parte de lo comprensivos que eran los Marsh, todo habría sido más fácil. Su madre lloró, se desmayó, su padre lo culpó por su desmayo, consideraron enviarlo a un campamento para homosexuales, lo cual lo hizo sentir verdaderamente ofendido, rompiendo así su familia, según la pelirroja mujer. Él no podía volver si no era con una novia y él no pensaba dejar a su mejor amigo.

No estaba del todo mal: si sus padres no lo aceptaban como era, no merecían formar parte de su vida. La única cosa que realmente lo descolocó fue la insensibilidad por parte de Stan, que no lograba comprender del todo las emociones que el encuentro había dejado en el judío. Es decir, sí, él había tomado la decisión de asistir y confesarse, pero no lo habría hecho si el otro no hubiera insistido tanto. Ni hablar. Ésa era su nueva vida y, aunque en ese instante no se dio cuenta, el chico de cabellos azabache estaba consciente de que ahí había sido el primer _strike_.

Kyle jamás lo mencionó, durante los siguientes dos años que vivieron juntos nunca hizo alusión a lo mucho que le había dolido que su novio no lo hubiera apoyado del todo en los momentos más difíciles para él. _¿Por qué?_ Se cuestionaba incesantemente Stanley, _¿Por qué sigue perdonando mis errores?_

El pelirrojo entró de inmediato a la universidad; él, tardó un año. No era que no hubiera logrado ser aceptado, era simplemente que quería vivir la vida con libertad, lejos de su familia. Al final, por eso se habían mudado a Los Angeles. Vivir en esa ciudad y no atreverse a todo era como hacer un pastel de chocolate y no comerlo después. Prometió conseguir empleo y sólo terminó por gastarse sus ahorros. Para la fortuna de ambos, Gerald enviaba dinero de contrabando pasados algunos meses. Él y su hijo siempre hablaban por celular a escondidas de su madre, a quien le era imposible perdonar aquel error. Sharon, por otra parte, les apoyaba con una cuota mensual, mínima, pero lo suficientemente alta como para cubrir los gastos esenciales.

A pesar de ello y de la rutina escolar que ahogaba casi por completo a Kyle, se hizo un espacio para obtener un empleo de medio tiempo. Eso, junto a la beca que tenía, le permitía continuar estudiando y contribuyendo a la casa mientras su novio se daba una vida mucho más divertida. Claro que no estaba llena de excesos, no era Kenny, pero sí padecía una apatía impresionante. _Segundo strike_.

Finalmente, Stan decidió que lo mejor era asentarse y buscó un trabajo de tiempo completo que dejaba un buen sueldo, pero poco tiempo para su relación. Durante el tiempo en el que el pelirrojo se hizo cargo de la casa, siempre hizo un espacio para él dentro de su ya estrecha agenda, pero él no tenía la disposición de hacerlo. Y aunque su pareja siempre le dejaba el desayuno hecho y le enviaba palabras amorosas a lo largo del día a cada oportunidad que tenía, él simplemente perdió la necesidad de seguir adelante. Le sabía ahí, le sabía seguro. No necesitaba esforzarse ni un poco para continuar con su romance.

Fue durante esa época, cuando cumplió veintiún años y hubo un festejo en la oficina por ese motivo que falló por última vez: una chica, pelirroja, de rostro pecoso y mirada azulada comenzó a coquetearle. Él nunca comentó en el trabajo que tenía pareja, no mencionó porque se había mudado ni lo mucho que amaba a Kyle. Simplemente no existía en sus relatos. Cuando miraba a aquella chica, Courtney, sentía una familiaridad extraña. Como si aquel rostro le trajera una paz que verdaderamente conocía.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de besarle, aprisionándolo con los brazos. A pesar de que en ese momento, como una daga enterrándose en su pecho, todas las memorias sobre su relación con su aún novio volvieron a él, no se atrevió a quitarla y correspondió el beso. Esa noche, todos bebieron mucho. Casi todos terminaron yéndose en taxi o buscando una casa donde continuar la fiesta, sin embargo, el joven cumpleañero y su nueva conquista permanecieron en la oficina hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Entre flirteos y descarados roces, esa noche no lo soportó más y todo tuvo resultados sexuales.

 _Tercer strike._

Al no tener cuidado con lo que hacía, el jefe fue informado por el guardia y en los videos de seguridad todo quedaba claro; no podían seguir trabajando ahí. Él no volvió a hablar con la chica, a pesar de que ella le buscaba con insistencia. El verdadero problema radicaba en su regreso al aletargamiento y la constante depresión. Fue durante los días venideros que la culpa lo carcomió, en especial aquella noche en la que volvió, tras haberse acostado con su compañera de trabajo sólo porque le recordaba a su pareja, se encontró con la sorpresa que éste le tenía preparada: un pequeño cupcake con una vela encima, una cena bien elaborada, incluso había comprado platos decentes, no esas porquerías de plástico que solían utilizar.

Tras un par de semanas de él vegetando en cama, entendió que todo lo había hecho mal. Decidió entonces salir a caminar para despejar su mente y poder decidir cómo deshacerse de la culpa, pero más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta de que era un difícil enemigo que se encarnaba en su mente, en su piel, que rasgaba por dentro todo pensamiento y permanecía constante. No supo cuántas horas pasaron, no había llevado su móvil para poder pensar claro, aunque por supuesto que había avisado a su novio que todo estaba _bien_ , que sólo tendría una de esas charlas consigo mismo. Claro que el soliloquio no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

Fue ahí que entendió todo, pues en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se encontraba sentado en una banca a mitad de la plaza, una pareja discutía frente a él. Posiblemente no lo habían visto, pero él podía admirar la escena:

– **¡Esto se terminó!** –gritó ella, empujando insistentemente a su acompañante **– ¡Me engañaste! ¡No lo puedo creer!**

– **Cariño, puedo jurarte que no significó nada** –el joven hablaba, tratando de calmar con las manos los golpes que su chica propinaba en su contra **–. Fue algo de una sola noche, no volverá a pasar.**

– **¿Y cómo podré confiar en ti si me has fallado?**

Todo se apagó para él. Stan Marsh le había fallado a la persona que más amaba, y no una, sino mil veces. Lo había arruinado.

 _Fuera._

Se puso de pie, corriendo y esperando que su novio siguiera despierto, pero no corrió con suerte, pues el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, haciendo tarea. Al entrar al departamento, lo hizo sigilosamente, pues no quería que el otro pensara que algo malo sucedía y se preocupara innecesariamente, ya mucho dolor le había causado en los últimos años como para asustarlo además. Entró hasta el estudio, que no era más que una de las habitaciones del departamento y lo encontró recargando su peso sobre la mesa donde hacía puntualmente sus tareas. Pobre, seguro estaba exhausto. Sonrió con un poco de amargura en su rostro, sabía que el otro sufría, pero siempre seguía adelante. Lo acomodó suavemente entre sus brazos y lo cargó cual princesa. Había olvidado lo ligero que era y lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo a esa distancia. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero rápidamente trató de calmarse.

Lo llevó hasta la cama que compartían y lo colocó sobre las cobijas, envolviéndolo con su propia porción de edredones. No las merecía, pero el pelirrojo, ¡oh, dios santo! Él merecía el cielo o eso en lo que los judíos creyeran. Lo admiró por un momento en la oscuridad dela habitación. Afortunadamente, era el primer fin de semana que pasarían juntos, pues al haber sido despedido y al otro no tener tarea significativa, ya tenían el plan de al menos almorzar juntos. Él tenía otros planes, sin embargo.

No logró conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar acostado, acurrucando al otro en sus brazos como solía hacerlo en la preparatoria. En su mente resonaba la voz de la chica, una y otra vez, como si fuera una acusación. En su mente desfilaban todas las ocasiones en las que había actuado como un gran imbécil. Suspiró, tratando de dejar ir las ideas, pero éstas volvían con más fuerza, golpeándolo cada vez más profundo. No podía llorar, no quería despertar a su amado.

Su amado.

Él no merecía amarlo. Él no merecía a Kyle Broflovsky y sólo podía hacer una cosa, una última muestra de amor genuino.

El tiempo transcurría muy rápido cuando los problemas consumían su cerebro, y ésa no era la excepción. Pronto el sol salió y las aves comenzaron a piar. Aunque el judío no tenía un sueño ligero, ya tenía el reloj biológico programado para despertar justo por esos momentos, y así fue. Cuando comenzó a recobrar la consciencia sintió un calor familiar y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró gratamente con Stan, a quien tenía meses de no ver tan de cerca.

– **¿Cariño?** –preguntó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos **–¿Qué pasa?**

– **¿De qué?** –cuestionó evitando hacer contacto visual a pesar de que el otro apenas y podía mantenerse despierto.

– **No lo sé** –Trató de acomodarse, justo en su pecho, para poder mirarlo más de cerca **–, tiene mucho que no te había podido abrazar.**

¡Excelente! Era tan idiota que su novio se extrañaba cuando le demostraba cariño.

– **Quería que esta noche fuera especial** –el pelirrojo se sintió un poco confundido ante esa respuesta, ¿por qué era distinto aquella vez?

– **¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?** –se enderezó, buscando a toda costa los ojos del otro, pero no lo logró, pues la ansiosa necesidad de escapar de la inquisitiva mirada verde lo azotaba.

– **Yo** – ¡oh, no! Verborrea, no podía detenerla **–, no. Necesitamos hablar.**

– **¿Hablar?** –comenzó a asustarse **– ¿Sobre qué?**

– **Se acabó** –espetó aun evadiendo el contacto visual **–. Así termina esto.**

– **¿A qué te refieres, Stan?** –estaba realmente asustado, un escalofrío lo recorrió con fuerza al escuchar al otro.

– **No quise lastimarte jamás, Kyle, yo te amo pero no merezco esto, no te merezco a ti** –susurró manteniendo el rostro agachado **–. Te engañé con una chica, te fallé.**

El joven pelirrojo no mencionó nada. Temblaba con suavidad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era verdad que ya esperaba algo así, después de todo, el otro estaba realmente distante, pero trataba de mantener la calma y de asimilar que sólo había sido un acostón, tratando de convencerse que no era nada que no pudieran vencer después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

– **Lamento no haberte podido dar la vida que mereces** –sintió terror: era como escuchar a la chica de la noche anterior, pero era su propia voz retumbando dentro de su cabeza; _él había fallado_ **–. Se me han terminado las segundas oportunidades, no puedo culpar nadie que no sea yo mismo.**

– **Está bien, Stan** –sabía que el otro era obstinado, siempre lo supo y así lo amaba, pero no quería que aquella característica que tanto quería del otro se volviera en su contra **–, todo estará bien. Podemos con esto.**

– **No, Kyle** –enfurecido consigo mismo gruñó **–. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!**

– **Stan, eres todo lo que tengo y eres todo lo que quiero** –volteó el rostro del otro con la mano para que le mirara, pero muy lejos de calmarlo pudo notar como se rompía cada fragmento de él.

– **Porque te amo** –besó la mano que lo forzaba a ver al otro **–, te dejo libre. Es mi último acto de amor, el único que te he demostrado** –pasó saliva con el rostro completamente derrotado, evadiéndolo de nuevo **–. Tú puedes irte a los dormitorios de la universidad y yo seguiré siendo un idiota.**

– **¡Stan!** –le llamó cuando trató de ponerse de pie –¡Por favor! Sólo dame una noche más, te demostraré que todo está bien.

– **¿Y si no?**

– **Te prometo que te olvidaré y seguiré adelante** –las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

– **Prometeme que siempre recordarás nuestros buenos momentos** –sonrió al borde del llanto mientras besaba su rojiza cabellera.

– **Lo haré, Stan, pero dame esta oportunidad** –se aferró al otro con todas sus fuerzas, justo como la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos.

– **Cariño** –acarició la pálida mejilla del pelirrojo **–, eres una obra de arte, ¿te lo habían dicho?**

– **¿Qué?** –preguntó confundido Kyle.

– **Lo que me has dado, lo que hemos tenido** –sonrió aún con pesadez **–, es más de lo que pude haber imaginado alguna vez** –negó con la cabeza mientras la amargura se asomaba en una sonrisa **–. Sabes que en cada beso se me fue la vida, que me ha hecho feliz estar contigo a cada momento.**

El judío estaba asustado, pues aunque sus palabras eran hermosas, no podía fiarse de que todo fuera simplemente bueno. Es decir, parecía una de esas despedidas cuando alguien estaba en su lecho de muerte. Conociendo a su mejor amigo, siempre podía contar con que intentara suicidarse.

– **Besar tus pecas siempre me dio un poco de alivio en la vida** –continuó, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos **–, son perfectas, tú eres perfecto** –rio con suavidad mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas **–. La gente siempre está en busca de su cuento de hadas y estoy seguro de que si nos vieran, nos envidiarían** –fue ese momento en el que todo se quebró **–. Todos envidiarían la profundidad de tu amor, de tu corazón.**

– **¿Stan?** –preocupado, trató de acariciar la mejilla del otro pero la brusca mano del chico azabache lo detuvo.

– **¡Pero no puedo amarte!** –gritó entre llanto **–¡No puedo hacerlo ahora, no pude hacerlo antes! ¡No puedo!**

– **¡¿Stan?!** –la emoción comenzó a consumirlo de igual manera.

– **Y si no te pude apoyar en los peores momentos, no merezco los mejores, cariño** –alejó con la mano al otro, permaneciendo impávido, dejando que lágrimas fluyeran de forma casi automática.

– **¡Dame una maldita noche, Stan!** –rompió en histeria, a lo que el otro reaccionó con un beso de agradecimiento, callando todo grito, toda euforia. Estaba feliz de que, a pesar de todo, el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. El llanto inundó aquel beso en el que ambos se perdieron durante algunos segundos antes de que el chico que antes usaba el pompón rojo se lanzara sobre su novio y clavara el rostro en su pecho.

Aunque estaba dispuesto a que el otro aún diera algo a esa relación, no estaba seguro de si podría con su propia apatía. Sus gemidos y quejidos llenaron la habitación, mientras Kyle acariciaba sus negros cabellos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sólo esa noche podría decir si lograrían salir adelante.

* * *

Tras años de ser el depresivo y apático chico, por fin entró a la universidad y logró graduarse de la Escuela de Estudios de la Educación en la Universidad de California, Los Ángeles. Pensaba realizar un posgrado en sociología, pero aún no estaba seguro. Eran momentos claves en su vida. Por el momento se dedicaría a trabajar, pues el dinero era lo más importante, ahora que estaba listo para dar aquel importante paso.

– **Marsh, ¿irás a la cena de aniversario?** –preguntó uno de sus compañeros con la esperanza de no encontrarse solo en la fiesta.

– **Lo siento, Steve** –mencionó mientras acomodaba los papeles en el cajón del escritorio **–, ¡hoy es el día! ¡Me convertiré en papá hoy!**

– **¡Vaya!** –entusiasmado, abrazó a su compañero. Su cariño era sincero, sólo que era un poco efusivo **–¡Me alegro por ti, Marsh! Espero que tu mujer esté feliz también.**

– **Seguro que lo está, aunque sabes que no es mi mujer** –agradeció al otro y tomó sus cosas **–. Me iré ahora. ¡Nos vemos!**

Ahora, con veintisiete años, Stanley Marsh era todo un hombre ejemplar: tenía un auto, un híbrido, un gran empleo con un sueldo decente, vivía en una pequeña casa en los suburbios, Piedmont, California, para ser exactos. Y ahora, él, iba a ser papá. La emoción lo consumía mientras bajaba por el elevador del quinto piso, donde su oficina se encontraba, y es que cada segundo lo mantenía más lejano del momento del alumbramiento.

Finalmente llegó hasta su auto, lo abordó, presionó el botón de encendido y emprendió camino hacia el hospital. Teniendo en cuenta su horario, habían escogido uno cercano a su trabajo. No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que había comenzado el viaje cuando su móvil sonó. En la pantalla del auto se anunciaba la llamada de Sharon Marsh.

– **¿Qué pasa, mamá?** –preocupado de que algo pudiera salir mal, suspiró.

– **Ya nació, cielo** –¡¿Cómo?! Le habían dicho que recién había entrado en labor de parto –. **La bebé venía enredada en el cordón y tuvieron que hacerle a Anna una cesárea de emergencia.**

– **¿Todo está bien?** –trataba de mantener la calma para no provocar un accidente vial **–¿Lo grabó papá?**

– **Tú sabes que no se perdería ni un segundo** –gruñó su madre.

– **Está bien, ya estoy llegando** –sin más colgó la llamada.

Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, verificar que todo estuviera bien. Dejó el auto con el valet parking, sólo tomando un ramo de flores que estaba justo en el asiento del copiloto, así como un paquete de chocolates suizos que llevaba como obsequio para la madre de su hija. Tomó el elevador sin considerar a la anciana que había pedido que detuvieran el ascensor, pues lo primordial era su pequeñita, _Renee_ , habían decidido llamarla.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, buscó desesperado la sala donde Anna se encontraba. Era una habitación pequeña donde ella se encontraba adormilada por los medicamentos. Él se acercó y besó su mejilla, dejando las flores en el buró junto a la cama. La chica era linda, esbelta, con una cara muy infantil y tierna, sus largos y cerrados rizos resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

– **Te traje tus chocolates favoritos** –ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa –. **¿Dónde está Renee?**

La chica señaló atrás del ahora padre, que se volteó con desesperación para encontrarse a su pequeña e hinchada hijita en brazos de cierto pelirrojo judío que ahora usaba lentes, pues había decidido estudiar literatura y su vista estaba muy gastada. Stan sonrió con fuerza al ver aquel cuadro y se apresuró a abrazar a ambos. Kyle sólo podía sollozar de emoción, dejando que sus entrañas se comieran entre sí, o ésa era la impresión que le daba.

Marsh besó la frente de su esposo repetidas veces y extendió los brazos con la esperanza de que le permitieran cargar a su bebé.

– **Gracias por todo, Anna** –la chica era compañera de la universidad del pelirrojo. Se habían vuelto tan cercanos que había sido su dama de honor y su madre sustituta. No les hubiera gustado de ninguna otra manera. La joven sólo asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas al judío para que saliera de ahí y la dejara dormir.

Lo había logrado: esa noche había sido suficiente. Desde el inicio había sido suficiente una noche, una hora, un maldito momento juntos.

Stanley se había adelantado y caminaba por los pasillos principales del hospital mientras susurraba cosas en voz melosa a su adormilada niña. Por un instante Kyle, aún recargado afuera de la habitación donde su amiga descansaba, recordó cómo había iniciado esa historia, cómo había sido sonsacado para abandonar su casa y formar su propia familia. Sí, había sido duro, muy difícil cuando pensó que la perdería, pero estaba seguro de algo: nada podría haber superado ese momento.


End file.
